


The Fluffy Houseguest

by Chris9724



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hermaphrodites, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: Tails has been invited at Vanilla's place by Cream. She has a favor to ask him and wants him to stay for lunch. Vanilla then invites Tails to take a nap. However, Vanilla has more than a surprise for him. What's going to happen? Warning content: futa Vanilla. You've been warned
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sonic fanfiction. I love both Tails and Vanilla together. The age of both Tails and Cream is not specified, but they both are almost adult aged. I decided to add Futa Vanilla because I felt like it. Hope you appreciate it, and if you don't, my apologies. I'm writing stories for myself

It was such a nice spring day at Central City. A nice weather for a game of catch. However, some still preferred staying at home, whether they were busy of had commissions to complete. And that was the case of the young fox boy, Miles Prower - better known by his friends as "Tails". 

The young fox had been called by his nice friend, and potencial fiancé, Cream, a young cheerful bunny girl, who asked him a favor - or, more specifically, her mother asked Cream to ask Tails a favor.  
Cream met Tails at his place, while he was working on the project of his new upgraded plane engine. The fox was always happy to see the bunny girl visiting him every now and then. He always wished to tell herhow he felt about their blooming relationship, but by the way Cream rushed into his personal workshop, he guessed that it wasn't the right time. 

After welcoming the girl, Cream panted to regain her breath. Then, she told Tails the reason for his visit:  
"You see, my mother has too many tasks this morning, and I can't help her enough because I need to attend school, even after lunch. So, may I ask you a hand to help her?"  
Tails thought about it, but he happily nodded. He knew about Cream's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, and he remembered how nice and welcoming she was both a mother and as a woman. Still, she was also quite energetic and capable as a housewife, but if she asked someone like Tails for help, it could be concerning something only he knew how to deal with.  
"It's not a problem, Cream! I'll gladly help your mother, whatever it is. I don't have anything to do anyway, and Sonic could handle the last battle by himself. So, yeah, I will help you two!"  
Cream chuckled squinting her eyes, her childish tone filling the silence of the workshop.  
"Yeeey! Thank you, Tails! I knew you wouldn't have said 'no'". She then jumped onto Tails's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Tails gave her a hug in return.  
"Ow, it's nothing, Cream. You know you can count on me!"  
"I know that! Come on, follow me! Let’s see who arrives first!" Cream winked at Tails and readied herself for a jump. "See you lateeeeeer!~". The girl sprang into the air like a projectile, spreading her ears and generating a sonic boom as she almost disappeared from sight.  
Tails caughed some dust from his nuzzle and tried to catch a glimpse about his friend. He was actually surprised how much fast she's become since the last time:  
"Wohoow! She did really grow up this last year… But, hey! I can't be left behind this easely! I'll show her!"  
Tails too readied himself and dashed at super speed using his twin tails as propellers. His sonic boom was even bigger than Cream's own, as he immediately caught up with her in a few seconds.  
Cream gasped as she looked at the fox boy being close to her:  
"Wooow, Tails! You became this fast?! Ah, you never stop to impress me!~" Cream winked once again at him.  
Tails giggled and said:  
"Oh well, you know that. Having to catch up with that loose spring [Sonic] requires constant exercise! But, you too became really fast! I compliment you, Cream!" He smiled at the rabbit girl, who actually blushed a little because of those words.  
"Ow, Tails! Don't say that! Hihih, you silly!~ But-". She tapped her cheeks and her eyes turned serious. "Remember, you flatterer! We have a challenge going on! The one who arrives first gets the loser's treat! Got it?"  
Tails nodded, but then that word clicked his mind.  
"Yeah! I'm on it-wait, what? Why the treat?" Tails lifted his eyebrow.  
Cream then gasped and bumped her front with her hand:  
"Augh!~ I forgot to tell you! My mom wanted you to stay for lunch… well, only if you want, of course"  
Tails stared at the bunny girl and thought about it. It didn't happen many times that Vanilla invited him for a meal. But, anyways, the thought about spending some time with that wonderful bunny lady made Tails chuckle at Cream:  
"Oh, surely I do! I missed madame Vanilla's food for a long time~... Ok, I accept! Now, let's get started with our race, shall we?"  
Cream nodded enthusiastically:  
"You bet it! Mmh, ready…"  
"Set…"  
"GOOOOOOOO!" The two younglings shouted in unison, as they both dashed at super speed, blasting the air around him with their movement. They would have reached Vanilla's home in less than 5 minutes… 

OOO

Tails was the first to arrive - unsurprisingly for Cream. She did her best as much as she could, but at some point she needed to slow her pace a little, because her ears were starting to stiffen for the excessive effort. So, Tails had to slow down and carry Cream to her home, to make sure she didn't precipitate. Tails landed on his feet at Vanilla's home fence. The two youngsters walked side by side toward the entrance.  
"Hey, Cream. Are you ok, now?" Tails asked to his sweaty partner. Her front was wet and she was panting heavily while massaging her ears.  
"*anf!* I-I'm doing fine now, Tails! *anf!* Thank you! *anf* Ufff, I really overdid it today… ouch, my ears hurt!~"  
Tails put a hand on her shoulder and gently said:  
"Yeah, you did so, but the positive is that, you've improved so much since the last time! You still did a great job at the race!"  
Cream wiped some sweat from her front and touched Tails's hand. She smiled to him:  
"*anf* Thank you, Tails~ B-But, *anf* I think I'll never reach your level. You still have so much more stamina to fatigue, and your flight technique is flawless… "  
Cream looked down, feeling a little pessimistic.  
Tails, however, had the right words to comfort her:  
"Don't let yourself down this much, Cream! The only reason I look so expert is because of all the adventures I took part in. Obviously I have more experience, but it doesn't mean you have no chances to reach my level. Your life is just more… normal than mine. You have a mother, you have a nice house. You've got a family! It's really heartening thinking about it… ". Cream heard at her buddy as he talked. He looked serene and positive, those things she learned to appreciate about him."You aren't bad just because you didn't have experience as I did. In fact, I'd never wish you any of the misadventures I've been in~ You just need to find your rhythm, and then put your efforts to make that rhythm yours truly. And, don't rush things. It's counterproductive for your own good…"  
Tails and Cream reached the entrance, and he looked at her:  
"You have the skill to do great things, Cream. What you just need, is time and patience. But, also keep in mind: never forget what is truly important to you. Ok?"  
Cream wiped out sweat once again, this time mixed with a few tears. She sighed and said in return:  
"Eheh, wow. Thank you so much, Tails. That was very good. Say, do you write your own speeches? You'd make a fortune as a writer!~"  
Tails was caught a little off guard because of that comment:  
"W-What? No, I'm sincere with you~"  
"Hihih, I'm joking!". She kissed him once again on the cheek. "You're still the same adorable dork!".  
Tails shoved his foot and smiled at her. He always falls for her pranks, but he never complained for real.  
"Ahah, yeah, maybe~ Anyways, shall we enter? Your mother is probably waiting for you~"  
Cream brought out her keys:  
"Sure, dork!" 

OOO

"Mommy! We're baaack!~" Cream announced once inside the house. "I've brought Tails!~"  
"Hoy, welcome back, darling!" said a cheerful high-pitched voice from afar.  
"Tails, mommy has to be in the living room. Go talk to her, she'll tell you what she needs - Mommy, I'll go to the bathroom! I need to wash myself! Later!~" Cream left Tails alone while she ran upstairs.  
"Ok, Cream!~ Tails?! Come here, darling!~"  
The fox boy walked to the living room, where the rabbit mother awaited him. 

Once Tails saw Vanilla once again, he could notice that she was still the same he always knew. A tall and lean middle-aged woman, with long soft ears and plump cheeks. She was wearing her usual purple and reddish brick dress, while her hands were covered in yellow rubber gloves. She was moping the floor, when she turned back to greet the boy.  
"H-Hi, Tails! Good to see you, darling!~ Eheh, sorry for not having welcomed you better, but as you can see, I have so much cleaning to do!~". Her voice was sweet and calm, even when she was marching left and right throughout the room with her long legs.  
Tails, who always enjoyed hearing Vanilla's motherly voice, cleared his throat and asked:  
"Eheh, it's nice to see you too, madame Vanilla! And, don't worry about it. I can at least make myself useful by helping you. So, say, what did you need from me?"  
Vanilla then stopped her marching. She left the mop and turned her head to Tails:  
"Oh, really, Tails? D-Did Cream tell you I invited you for lunch?"  
Tails lifted his eyebrows:  
"Y-Yeah, she told me that, a-and I accepted the invitation, so…"  
Vanilla looked down perplexed and then asked:  
"Ehm, tell me, darling. Did Cream tell you about lunch at the end of her speech?"  
Tails, looking perplexed as well, nodded.  
Vanilla, then, put a hand on her mouth and her eyes widened worryingly:  
"Ah! Uuh, I'm sorry, Tails! She forgot to tell you about the lunch first! Aah, she can be so forgetful sometimes~". Vanilla did tell Cream to invite Tails first, and only then mentioning about a favor Vanilla wanted to ask him.  
Tails made an "Oh!" face, and then quickly wanted to clear the mistake:  
"Eheh, don't worry about it, Vanilla. She still told me that - and, besides, I had nothing to do today, so I would have come here anyway. If you needed help, you could have just asked me!" Tails smiled at the still bewildered mother.  
Her eyes blinked a few times and she chuckled, her voice sounding like a deeper version of her daughter:  
"Ow Tails! You are such a deary!~ Here, follow me. I'll explain the issue I had!" 

Tails followed the mother throughout a door which lead to her garage. Once they both walked in, Vanilla then stopped the boy by putting a hand on his shoulder. Because of the fact Tails was almost half Vanilla's own size, her hand felt so heavy and big in comparison:  
"Oh, where are my manners?! Are you sure you want to work right now? Aren't you tired because of the travel? Maybe you want to take a rest first?" She wanted to make up for her lack of welcoming from before with her little guest.  
Tails then simply said:  
"No, don't worry, madame Vanilla. I'm not tired. Also, I need to valuate the entity of the damage". Tails turned his head toward what was Vanilla's car: an old model red velvet 500. The boy took a prolonged look on the vehicle, and Vanilla noticed his reactions with curiosity. "Mmmh, I suspect your car has a few issues every now and then on the steering wheel and the pedals, isn't it?"  
Vanilla was shocked Tails exposed the point she was going to say to him. Yes, she had called him because of her damaged vehicle, but she didn't expect him to guess it so quickly and so correctly. But, considering the fact she knew from her daughter he was an ingeniously excellent mechanic, Vanilla didn't have many reasons to be surprised.  
Vanilla giggled quietly and confirmed Tails's point:  
"Yes, darling! That's exactly what I was gonna tell you… Ehm, all the tools are right there, the towels are here and - here! Take this one!"  
"Wha-oh!" Tails turned his head and saw Vanilla putting a yellow rubber jumper. It had dried oil smears covering it and a musky oil odor.  
"Wear it, darling. So that, you don't dirty yourself!~". She squinted her eyes and her mouth shifted to an "air kiss" shape.  
Tails gulped for that gesture and scratched his head.  
"Ah, eheh, thank you so much! Well then, I'll start it over. So, I'll see you later!" Tails greeted the lady, as she did so too.  
"Sure, Tails! I wish you a good work!~ If you are thirsty, I'll give you something to drink later, ok? Byeee!~". Vanilla waved her hand as she closed the door.  
"Ah, d-don't, madame! It's not-", but she already left him.  
Tails scratched his chin and thought about the lady a few times:  
"Ah, she's always so nice - maybe too nice for her own good. She treats me like a family member… mph, that's actually very nice for her… Oh well, time to get our hands dirty!"  
Tails cracked his fingers and took all the tools he deemed useful, as he started to unveil the vehicle's hood… 

OOO

A few hours passed since Tails started his work. In his own eyes, it wasn’t really difficult - she was used at reprogramming robotic mechanisms and similar, but he didn't mind focusing on more simple machines every now and then.  
Tails, now having his face smeared with dirt and oil traces, as well as his hands, called for mother Vanilla to show her how he completed the fixings.  
The mother was jubilant once she got a try with the fixed features, as the steering wheel was now stable, and the pedals didn't squeak anymore. Tails also explained he did finish later than what he expected because he noticed a few other issues Vanilla didn't seem to have noticed before: so, he decided to repair them as well, like the conditioner, and other stuff.  
Vanilla put the features to the test, and she was more surprised for what Tails was able to accomplish in such short amount of time.  
She exited from the velichle and clapped her hands, complimenting the gifted fox:  
"Wow! Excellent job, Tails darling! Uuh, I would give you a kiss if only you weren't so dirty!~". Tails giggled a little looking at the smears on Tails's face, which looked like mustaches.  
Tails blushed a little for that proposal. He never, ever recieved a kiss from Vanilla, nor she's ever told him about giving him one at all. He still appreciated her cordiality - but he wished she didn't overdid it, or otherwise his own body may react in ways she might find offensive, or worse…  
Tails tried to wipe some oil from his fur, but it was thicker than what he expected. He said to her:  
"I'm happy I was able to help you, madame Vanilla! Ehm, w-would you mind if I cleaned myself from the oil, please?"  
"Are you serious, Tails?" Vanilla's own over-dramatic worry was showing off, and Tails was caught off guard. He still wasn't used to it. "You don't need to be so formal! Of course you can clean yourself, dear boy! You can use the second bathroom nearby. Here, let me take you there!~"  
Vanilla gestured Tails to follow her lead, and as they walked out of the garage, she pointed her finger to a door nearby.  
"Come on, get yourself a proper clean and then, come to eat. Lunch is almost ready!~" Vanilla winked at the flustered foxy boy, but before he could walk in, Vanilla said to him. "Oh, and, another thing, Tails…"  
The boy turned back:  
"What is it, madame Vanilla?"  
"You are not obligated telling the 'madame' moniker~ Just call me 'Vanilla', ok? You are practically a member of the family right now!" Vanilla smiled at the bewildered boy, who thought he just witnessed the most marvelous smile he'd ever seen in life.  
Such straight up declaration was something he never believed she would have told him. Before it happened, it was just a product of his imagination, but now it was a reality.  
Tails shoved his foot, while trying not to touch Vanilla's dress with his dirty shoes. He was blushing a little while looking down.  
"Oh… Eheh, I-I thank you again, V-Vanilla-?!~"  
"Mh mh! Much better now, isn't it? Come on now, have a nice shower, darling! There are clean coats hanging there. I have to go now. Cream needs to eat earlier so that she gets to extra lesson in time. See you later!~ And, don't worry about the dirt - I still have to clean that bathroom. I'll lend you a pair of slippers you can use here in the house". Vanilla winked at him and walked away.  
Tails, still not saying a single word, walked into the bathroom and got into the shower after pulling out his shoes.  
As the water was flowing down his head, he couldn't stop smiling. It was too good for it to be true. It had to be a dream. However, he soon had to reconsider his beliefs when cold water pierced his warm shoulders suddenly.  
Tails squeaked in shock, as he quickly turned the water to warm.  
"Eh. I have no idea how things are doing so well today! Ah, Vanilla is always so nice and-uh?". Tails was about to wash his legs when his eyes layed on something that was coming out of his lower belly.  
His own pink member was fully erect and its tip was shaking because of the water.  
Tails was surprised it was so stiff. He proceeded to give it a soap stroke, as he wondered how it happened.  
[Mh, that's funny… Maybe it was for the cold water from before… Or maybe…!]  
A thought came up to his mind. His hands were shaking, and tried to deny it. But, being the rational and smart person that he was, he couldn't lie to himself the truth.  
[Uuh, I can't help it… I just like her so much. She's too much good looking and kind and cute… I hope I don't end up ruining our time together…] 

OOO

As everybody was all clean and ready for lunch, Vanilla, Cream and Tails sat at the table and enjoyed the excellent food Vanilla made for the occasion. There wasn't a single thing Tails didn't like, especially when the dessert came in. During lunch, they talked about their recent adventures - well, Tails talked about it for the most part - and he even mentioned Vanilla about Cream's latest progresses within her flight. Vanilla couldn't be any more proud of her daughter, as she was growing up more and more. She saw Tails and Cream discussing passionately about their respective accomplishments and how one could better himself and stuff like that. Her eyes were filled with joy and then, out of nowhere, she decided to drop the bomb:  
"Hum, listen up, you cuties!~ How is your relationship going?~"  
Cream caughed the food she had in her mouth and Tails gace her a glass of water just in time. She wasn't expecting her mother such a blunt question without any warning. She was blushing a little, and so was Tails:  
"M-M-Mom?!? Why these inappropriate questions right in front of Tails?!? Uh, this isn't like you!"  
Vanilla was taken aback by this reaction, but she sort of understood it. She admitted her bluntness and apologized for embarrassing her daughter.  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you, sweetie~ It's just, you look so cute and close together! I was just… curious. That's it~"  
Vanilla wasn't naive as her usual nice and cheerful attitude may say. She did have a good sense of insight and understood that Cream and Tails had something between them much deeper than simple friendship. Of course, for a time, she resented the idea for the simple reason she didn't want her daughter to be distracted too much with love and stuff. However, once she started knowing Tails more and more and saw how much of a good and caring young man he was, she began reconsider the idea, and actually started to like it. After all, it's been many years since her own man passed away, and for the most part, both her and her daughter did it well as a two-people family. But, now that the times were changing, Vanilla thought that she might need to change something and provide for a new male member to the family. And, perhaps…  
"W-W-Well, you still shouldn't be so blunt and direct towards Tails, mom! A-And, also, we still haven't decided anything yet! Right, Tails?" Cream was spluttering her words, almost spitting the food on the table.  
Tails, in his own right, did agree with Cream. Their relationship was still really uncertain in terms of romance. They still didn't talk about it that much, and the thought of speaking about it to Vanilla was still quite uncomfortable. However, he never expected Vanilla to drop the "couple bomb" first. He thought the mother resented the idea in general, but it seemed she may have had a change of heart.  
But, still, because of the fact his friend didn't seem ready to talk abound it just yet, he chose not to talk about it even further:  
"Eheh, I'm glad to hear it, Vanilla. But, still, it's really just a rumor. We didn't decide anything just yet. So, for the time being, we are still friends". He hoped Cream got his bluff and, fortunately, she did.  
"Exactly, Tails~ Oh, right! I need to go now! See you later, Tails! Mom, I love you, and try not to scare Tails with your questions!~"  
Cream jumped off the chair, picked up her bagpack, and walked out of the house.  
Vanilla greeted her daughter and sighed, hoping she didn't push her too much. Tails, having eaten tha last bite, picked up the plates and said to the rabbit mother:  
"Thank you for the lunch, Vanilla! Everything was excellent, especially the pie!~". He moved towards the kitchen, wanting to put the plates in the dishwasher. But, Vanilla sat up and said to him:  
"Why, I appreciate your compliments, Tails dear. But, don't worry about the plates. Leave them to me. As for you… Why don't you take a nap here? I bet you must be feeling tired after all that work"  
Tails put the plates down, and turned his eyes to the mother. He didn't expect her say something like that. In his head, he thought he may need it, but at the same time, he thought he may have took advantage of her hospitality too much:  
"What? Oh, it's-it's really nice from you, Vanilla, but I don't want to bother you any longer~ *yawn!*" Tails put a hand on his mouth. Vanila walked in with other plates in hand and said:  
"Don't be silly, dear! Of course you can stay here! You deserve a nice rest! Wouldn't you want to go back home right now after eating? Please, use my room as you like. Make yourself at home, dearie!~" Vanilla squinted her eyes and smiled once again.  
Tails muttered with himself once looking at that blessed figure, and thought:  
[Dang it, how can I say "no" to her? She's like an angelic mermaid!! Her face is too adorable! Ugh, and she even let me use her own bedroom! That's really nice, but… ah, whatever. Besides, I didn't sleep that well tonight, so maybe it won't hurt]  
"Mmmh...ok. I think I will take a nap, after all. Thanks for the opportunity~"  
Vanilla had already settled down the table and she said:  
"Of course, dearie! Also, don't be so formal! Remember, as long as you stay here, you are a member of the family! So, you'll be treated accordingly. Now, go upstairs and I wish you sweet dreams!~ *smack!*" Vanilla sent a flying kiss to the foxy boy, who blushed a little for that wholesome gesture.  
"All right, ma'am! See you later then!" Tails mimicked a sailor salute and left the living room. He ran upstairs and looked for Vanilla's room. It was easy as the name was attached to the door.  
Vanilla then rested on the sofa in the living. She sighed deeply and massaged her lap:  
"Uff, now the day is over! I managed to set all things up, and that sweet foxy boy helped me so much… mmmh~". Her hands layed right between her legs, as they touched something beneath the skirt. Something swollen and soft. She massaged it a couple of times, and then retracted the hand right after:  
"Ow, come on, Vanilla! Hold yourself this time around! He may come down one moment or another!~... ah, but I wonder if he…" 

OOO

Tails made his way inside Vanilla's bedroom, and was surprised by what he was seeing. It looked like a queen's room, with the bed having red and gold colored covers and purple pillows. Tails tried the bed quality, and it felt so soft yet stable - not like his own clunky and consumed bed.  
"Wow, Vanilla truly knows how to be stylish, eheh~"  
The foxy boy took off his slippers and slowly layed on the bed. Its softness felt like he was being embraced.  
"I won't undo it. It's not cold here, so I'll just sleep like - this~". He cracked his back and stretched both his legs and feet.  
"Mmmh, it feels so nice and comfy~... *yawn!* Vanilla is such a nice friendly lady! I wonder if she'd like me to… nah, I think it would be too much for me to ask. I'm still fine with our current relationship… sure, she may not dislike me and Cream being together so closely, but what…if… I ask… *zzzzz!*" As Tails kept talking with himself, he slowly cooled down his rumbling thoughts and fell asleep, enjoying the soft embrace of the bed… which led him to….  
_  
X

A few minutes passed since Tails fell asleep and, right when he was snoring, Vanilla came inside the room. He was bringing a tray with some tea and treats, putting them on the cabinet to the left of the bed. She turned her head and watched the sleeping foxy boy.  
"Aww, he looks even cuter when he's asleep~ He may have grown up during these years, but he still looks so innocent and… ah-hiiiiiihg!"  
Vanilla choked a scream once she noticed what was happening to Tails. Right between his legs, a long stiff member was twitching out of its slit. It was pink colored and, compared to the body's proportions, it looked thicker than it supposed to.  
Vanilla had her mouth covered and shut her eyes as well. She was blushing profusely for that unexpected sight:  
[Ooooh my goodness!~ I wasn't expecting such a thing from someone like him!~... Well, he's sleeping so, perhaps, he might be having a wet dream… Still - uff! - eheh, it was really unexpected-ah!]  
As Vanilla was busy processing what her eyes just saw, she felt a stinging sensation right between her legs:  
[AH! N-no… Not now!~]. She looked down and saw a swollen buldge stretching her light purple long skirt. She put a hand on it and touched it. It was… hard, as well begging to break free.  
[Oh no no no no!~ This is so wrong! The sight of that plump thing did light something in me, and-]  
"I…. love you… mmmh"  
Vanilla was about to leave when she heard a voice saying some words. She turned her head and heard Tails sleep-talking.  
"Mmmh… ~You're… so good and cute… mmh". His hands were inadvertently trailing down on his stiff member, and fondled it a few times.  
Vanilla squeaked quietly at that sight. She thought she shouldn't be there, at all. He was touching himself thinking about someone, so she shouldn't mind his business.  
But then, Tails spoke once again, and said:  
"... madame Vanilla… mmm, please, love me…"  
Vanilla trembled on her feet and fell down to the floor on her knees. She was bewildered. The mother thought the foxy boy was referring to somebody else, like her daughter - it made sense, considering the fact they were so close, so it could happen that Tails had more intimate thoughts about her - but, instead, he was refereeing to her. The mother.  
Vanilla didn't know what to think. She sobbed quietly, trying to process the whole revelation. Was that the way Tails thought about her all this time?... No, it couldn't be. She knew Tails - or, at least, she thought she knew him right - and she knew for sure he wasn't the naughty type of person. She also remembered that Tails was still young, so it made sense he would feel attracted to older women as well, who are certainly more developed than a peer.  
Also, in a really twisted manner, Vanilla kinda appreciated the fact Tails was excited because of her. It's been a long time since a man appreciated her physique - which, she admitted herself, was still kept in shape pretty well…  
[Ggghah! What are you thinking, Vanilla?! He's younger than you! And he loves Cream too! You can't possibly put yourself between them!~ ... But, still…] as Vanilla lifted her head, she layed her eyes on the bottom of the bed, where Tails's feet were wiggling for excitement as well.  
Vanilla crawled on her knees, still feeling her buldge tormenting her. She reached the bed and took a closer look at Tails's endeared body, and she kept looking at his feet.  
They were big and plump, and had a few calluses - sign of extensive exercise and running. Their toes were small and round, and the whole picture of them looked so cute and adorable in her eyes. A small drop of saliva was leaking out from her mouth, which she licked right away.  
[Uuuh, Vanilla!? What are you doing?... gghh, but, I can't hold it anymore! I'm sorry, Tails!] 

Vanilla wiggled her wide hips, as she was trying to pleasure herself without being noticed:  
"Mmh… please, Vanilla… Mmh, ah… UH!" Tails's eyes, which were slowly opening up, widened in shock, as he saw the figure of Vanilla's head being so close to his feet, as… her tongue was pointed out?! And… he had his hand fondling his stiff penis!  
Tails called the mother in shock, while trying to cover himself:  
"V-Vanilla! What are you doing here?!"  
The bunny mother gasped in horror as she was caught off guard. She stumbled back and stood up, completely in panic, as she was covering her mouth and blushing deep red.  
She felt like dying inside, but still trying to reason with the equally bewildered foxy boy:  
"Aaaaah! I-I'm terribly sorry, Tails! I don't know w-what it got me!! I-I was just bringing you some tea for later, b-but… I… Uuh!~". She covered her eyes, almost breaking down in tears.  
Tails, still trying to cover himself as best as he could, tried to keep his cool and comfort the desperate lady but, before he could utter a single word, his eyes locked onto something, right beneath her long dress. A long buldge was stretching the fabric, and Tails gasped himself, shutting his eyes as well.  
"W-What is it, Tails?" Vanilla wiped out some tears and looked at the foxy boy, only to realize her hands weren't covering what she was supposed to be covering!  
"Aaaaaah!!!". She screamed in terror, as she tried to cover her swollen buldge, but considering the fact her dress was so stretched, she couldn't hide much of it anymore.  
She was on the verge of breaking down and crying, when Tails said:  
"P-Please, don't panic, Vanilla! E-Everything is going to be ok! I promise!"  
Tails jumped down from the bed and met the desperate mother, who wasn't covering her face anymore. Her eyes were shut while her hands were tightly gripping to the fabric of the dress, wishing to erase the damn thing in one instance.  
Tails then grabbed one of Vanilla's hands and said:  
"Don't stand here, Vanilla! Here, take a seat on the bed. Let's talk about it, ok?"  
Tails was smiling at the broken woman. His radiant face was something she never expected in such situation. He thought he might have panicked or shouted in fear or disgust, or anything like that! Instead, he was pragmatic and focused, not wanting her to feel so miserable. 

Vanilla then sat on the bed, and Tails followed her in toe. He used his twin tails to cover his lap, so that the lady wasn't scandalized.  
"Now, Vanilla. Take some deep breaths, wipe your tears, and start from the principle…"  
Vanilla sniffed her nose and cleared her soft voice:  
"A-Are you sure, Tails? A-Aren't you shocked by what just happened - I-I mean, I tried to-"  
"Don't worry about me, right now. In fact, I should be the one to deeply apologize…"  
Vanilla sniffed a few other times:  
"Is it b-because of that e-e-e… uuff!"  
"Yes, Vanilla. I was erect, and I'm sorry about that. But, I couldn't help myself. I was having a wet dream, so I inadvertently touched myself… I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."  
His voice was quite and sad. He did feel bad for what happened to him, and tried to keep his cool. He knew Vanilla was trying to take advantage of his body in his sleep, but he chose to focus on her current state. One thing at a time, that's the way Tails dealt with issues.  
"W-Well, you shouldn't apologize for a-a natural reaction of your own body.. I-I mean, it happens to younglings like you, you know? When they think about… attractive women, or girls, eheh~ eh…". She gripped her dress tightly and sighed, still feeling uneasy.  
Tails then shoved his own feet and decided to confess her a thing. He thought that, being honest to one another was the key to success. True, applying this principle wasn't easy all the time - especially when dealing with such delicate matters - but he thought that, if he lied to her, their relationship as a whole would have been ruined, and that was already been put on a thin ice layer already.  
"...uhm, actually, Vanilla… I have to confess something… t-the woman I was dreaming about… it was you!" He thought he was ready to confess, but hearing his own thoughts outloud was worse than what he expected. "I'm sorry for telling you this… I just thought that, being honest with you, might have being positive for our relationship… but, I'm not sure it's positive for you. I-I understand it sounds disrespectful towards you. You welcomed me so fondly, a-and then this happened!... But, I can't help it. You are such a cute and gorgeous lady that I cannot force myself not to think about you. But, I assure you that this was an accident, I swear!... I hope you can forgive me… " Tails looked at the woman hearing him, and saw her face.  
It was beyond bewildered. Hearing Tails talking and confessing his "sins" so steadily and bravely made her feel more than a coward in comparison. But, one thing was for sure: honesty was the key word here, so she too had to behave accordingly. After all, she thought that what she did was way worse than what Tails did - his being a genuine involuntary reaction. She, however, was feeling ready to take advantage of his body without his consent.  
Now, there was no turning back. She inhaled some air, and started saying:  
"So, you were… dreaming about me, before?" Vanilla looked down, still not wanting to make eye contact with Tails.  
Tails reaffirmed his actions and said:  
"Y-Yes, I did so. I don't want to lie to you, neither to myself…"  
Vanilla shivered a little, and then decided to grab Tails's hand. The boy looked at the bunny lady, as she slowly lifted her sad eyes and said:  
"I-uhm… uh, listen, Tails. I, this old lady, is fluttered by your appreciation. I never believed someone would have found me attractive after all these years… but, from my part, you shouldn't focus your fantasies on me, because… I don't deserve this appreciation!" Her eyes shut once again and she bit her lips. Tails gasped, but still didn't say anything. The lady had to let off steam, and it had to do with him. "I tried to take advantage of your body in your sleep, and I cannot forgive myself… I don't expect your apologize to me, and I will understand it… B-But I… felt a need. A need to be loved, a-and a need to feel alive once again despite my current maturity and my secret!... And I tried to use you! I cannot forgive myself for such underhanded action… You are free to hate me however you want, but first… I will reveal my secret. You, deserve to know…"  
Vanilla sat up for a moment, and slowly unlocked her lower dress, and lowered it down a few inches, shutting her eyes. Tails waited patiently, and then he saw it.  
A plump buldge was swelling her lace underwear. As the fabric was stretched to the limit, Tails could glimpse a inch of white fur, a thick vein pulsing on it.  
Tails gasped initially, and then he looked back at Vanilla's face:  
"Ooh… n-now I understand…" His eyes peeked back and forth at the buldge a few times. Vanilla sighed in abandonment:  
"Yes, Tails… I have a penis… And you are the only one who knows about it, aside from my own daughter and my previous husband…". Vanilla, still having her dress lowered then sat back on the bed, sighing once again. She felt like having unlocked an anvil from her shoulders, even though she still felt awful.  
Tails was still a little bewildered by that discovery, but he then took a deep breath. He never saw such a big confined penis in his whole life. However, he wasn't disgusted or scared. Sure, he was obviously shocked fort that revelation - who wouldn't be without any previous knowledge? - but, he chose to stay pragmatic and focused, for the sake of the woman he liked.  
"Wooah… I.. I never expected such surprise from you, Vanilla… it doesn't look so bad, actually!" Tails tried to cheer up the saddened lady, but she was still perturbed and worried. Not just because she just revealed her biggest secret to the most precious person (aside from Cream) she'd ever known, but also because of how calm and composed the little man looked. She asked him:  
"B-But Tails. Aren't you shocked that I have a penis?! A-and what about the fact I tried to violate you?!" Vanilla covered her mouth for having pronounced that word. She sobbed quietly, and Tails widened his eyes in shock.  
Yeah, she was right. She did try to take advantage of him while in the his sleep but then he thought: if the roles were reversed, would he have behaved differently at all? He wasn't totally fine for what Vanilla tried to do to him, but he wasn't that much better for having had a wet dream about it.  
So, what to do right now? They were both excited but apprehensive to interact with each other. They confessed their own sins, but now they were unsure how to end this unfortunate episode. 

Tails, however, looked back at Vanilla and decided to take a look at her features. Quite evidentely, her body was still in good shape overall. Her own breasts still looked round and plump, not flabby. Her body was overal pudgy and fleshy, and her hips were really thick and meaty. Her legs were also wide, and her calfs were plump as well. Tails took a look at her feet covered by her slippers and, without the low dress, realized how much bigger they were than what he thought.  
Vanilla noticed how Tails was analyzing her body features, and instinctively covered her shoulders, like to hide something:  
"H-Hey, Tails? What are you looking at? I told you I shouldn't deserve to be looked or praised for how much terrible I am as a person!"  
Tails retracted himself a little and scratched his head nervously:  
"Ehm, I'm sorry, Vanilla. But, no matter how hard I try… I cannot see you as a bad person. You just aren't like that! You are nice and gentle, but these things just… happen. I'm not sure to forgive you at all, but maybe, just maybe, if I give my own consent… we can do it together, if you want to, of course?"  
Vanilla blushed deep red and put a hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe what he just said:  
"T-Tails?! Are you saying… you really want to have s-s-sex with me?!?"  
Tails looked deeper into Vanilla's eyes, and then decided to uncover his still erect member. He wanted to make sure she heard those words for good only once:  
"Yes, I do, Vanilla! Even though you don't think so, you deserve to be loved!"  
"What are you-mmmphfh!!?!?" Tails grabbed Vanilla's cheeks and quickly kissed softly on her mouth. He could feel her fleshy soft lips making contact with his own, and he pressed on them for several seconds. Tails then let Vanilla's face go, allowing her to regain some air. She panted heavily, as a soft burn was spreading through her chest:  
"Tails!! W-What was that?! You kissed me so suddenly and, so passionately!~..." Vanilla had to hold her chest, just to make sure she didn't have a panic attack. That was the first mouth kiss she received in more than ten years, and it made her head spinning like crazy.  
Tails giggled to himself and said:  
"Eheh, I'm sorry if that kiss was too strong, but I wanted to assure you my intentions! So, tell me… how was it?". He shoved his feet nervously, wanting to know what Vanilla thought about it.  
Her answer didn't wait itself, as she was saying, still breathing heavily:  
"Oooh, t-that kiss was good, darling!~... r-really good… b-but, are you still sure I'm still a good person?!"  
Tails smirked and came closer to Vanilla's body, making sure their hips touched with one another. A warm touch caused Vanilla's shoulders to shake. The foxy boy took both her big hands and kissed them gently. He looked into her eyes and said:  
"That was just an accident that doesn't defy what or who you are. You're still a wonderful mother and a more beautiful woman. It's not a sin to give in to our instincts every now and then - so, don't be so hard with yourself, and let's enjoy this moment, together". He then kissed her on the cheek, taking also a sniff of her body scent. It smelled like baked cookies.  
Vanilla's heart was starting to beat up faster, as her legs were trembling in fear.  
"Whohohw,Tails~ It's been so long since a real man talked to me like that!~ B-But, I mean, doesn't my penis scare you? I-I mean, you don't like men, do you?"  
Tails taught about it, and he realized he was never sure with his own tastes. He had no doubts he liked women and girls, but at the same time, he never even disliked the idea of dealing with male mates. He never thought about it, but he didn't also mind about it at all. He and Cream still weren't an official couple, so who knows what could change in the future? Maybe their own tastes would have changed in the next years.  
"Mmmh, actually Vanilla, I don't really mind about it. It's not like I do like men for real, but looking at this long penis on you is a good sight!"  
Vanilla gasped hearing that choice of words, but if Tails told her he was cool with it, then she wouldn't insist any further.  
Vanilla then sighed and caressed her cheeks:  
"Ehm, wait a second, Tails! I-I have to lock the door and close the curtains! You know, whether somebody is looking for us, or if Cream comes back sooner!~"  
"Oh, sure, Vanilla! That's for the best!" Tails said so while laying on his back. He couldn't believe he will have soon made it with such a wonderful and adorable woman. It felt too good to be true. Also, thinking about Vanilla's situation, he felt like she would have enjoyed it as well. 

Vanilla, after having locked the door and covered the windows, stood up right in front of her bed, while Tails looked at her, smiling and eager to get things started.  
The rabbit woman looked and felt unsure how to get thing started so she asked Tails, while slowly unbottoning the top dress.  
"Hum, l-listen, Tails darling~ I-It's been a very long since I've done such things with a man, a-and I may have gone a little rusty… D-Do you have anything in particular in mind to b-begin?". Her voice sounded worried and quite, and she dropped the upper dress to the floor.  
Now she was only wearing her underwear: a large single black piece which covered the whole torso and stretched dangerously because of her restricted erection. Vanilla had her eyes shut and she was blushing while wiggling her thick hips left and right.  
Tails was drooling a little looking at that wondrously body. It had plenty of plump flesh everywhere and her breasts looked extremely inviting even under the fabric.  
Tails chuckled a little and put his finger under the chin:  
"We don't need to rush things, Vanilla! I believe whatever happens, we'll be doing it right!... Mmmh, now that I think about it … would you mind doing the thing you wanted to do with my feet before?" Tails wiggled and stretched his bare soles and toes, like it was an invitation for Vanilla.  
The woman gasped and made a slight hop on her side:  
"W-What? D-Do you wish to start with a foot treatment?" Vanilla looked at the smiling foxy boy in apprehention. Tails said to her:  
"Yes, please. Come on, use my feet however you want… uhm, are you feeling good? You seem in pain" Tails bent his head on one side, as he noticed the woman was gritting her teeth under her soft lips. "... Is it because of your erection?"  
Vanilla gasped once again as she was making her way to the lower edge of the bed, kneeling down to the floor to make her face meeting up with Tails's feet.  
"Y-Yes, Tails… this single piece is very restricting…". That wasn't exactly the sole reason for why Vanilla was keeping his erection hidden. For obvious personal reasons, she felt ashamed showing her graces to her young new partner. Even though he said he was cool with her physical condition, who knows how he would react for real?  
Tails however, seemed to have guessed what her matter was, so he said:  
"Well, if it hurts, why don't you let it loose? You're just injuring yourself keeping it restricted like that. It may damage its internal vessels in the future, so don't feel ashamed and show it to me. Come on, you know more than me you need to let it free… ". His smile wasn't abandoning him. Tails was genuinely curious to see her penis uncovered.  
Vanilla hesitated for a few more seconds, but then nodded her head and put the lower part aside, letting the whole organ out of its cage. 

Vanilla sat up for a moment to show Tails her own private graces. A long and thick piece of pulsating meat, measuring approximately 8" in total, had grown right up her own vagina. It had peach colored skin and a deep red glance, where small drops of semen were leaking out. Vanilla was lifting her upper arms near her breasts, while still blushing profusely. Tails was the only person who could watch her uncovered abnormal appendage in her whole life, aside from her daughter of course.  
Tails was staring at the stiff meat road right in front of him. He'd never seen a male member like that in his own life. Not even the likes of either Sonic or Knuckles ever showed something like this; the foxy boy was blushing himself a little and cleared his throat to regain some composure:  
"Wow, Vanilla! It looks really good on you… even though you might not think so~"  
Vanilla was flustered by that comment. She was born like that, and she never cared too much about the controversy about the thing. But, she was having enough with all these presentations. They lost enough time already, and who knows when her daughter might be coming back. At least they'd have to do most of the games they had in mind, respectively.  
"I-eheh, I thank you, Tails~ Now… shall we begin our 'private game', young man?"  
Tails nodded convincingly. Whatever thing necessary to make Vanilla feel happy once again, he felt ready to do so.  
"Sure, beauty. Please, why don't start off with my feet?~" 

OOO

Vanilla then caught both Tails's plump feet and brought them close to her mouth. She firstly took a deep sniff on them: the aroma of shower gel was present, even though they still had a trace of stinkyness between the toes.  
"Mmnh, they look so cute, Tails!~" Vanilla said, her cheerful tone slightly returning back. "Say, mind if I give them a further clean, dear?"  
The foxy boy's heart was beating up fast listening to Vanilla's dirty talk. It was the first time he ever heard that, and that was more than a good time for him to be there with her.  
"Why not, beauty? Go on, I'm curious!"  
Vanilla blushed a little for that "beauty", and slowly pointed her tongue out and gave a slow lick on the upper side of Tails's left foot. A pleasuring shiver ran up his leg, and Tails tightened his lips.  
"Mmh~!"  
Vanilla stopped her job and asked:  
"W-What is it, Tails? Are you ticklish? Is my work too smooth?". She never practiced such dirty games for real. Sure, she had a fascination for feet in general, but she never had the chance to "play" with one's own, ever.  
"Mh? Oh, no no, Vanilla! That lick was very good! Don't worry about your technique too much! Just, keep it up and I'm sure you will find your own way~" Tails smiled while he layed a hand on his own lap, massaging it and bringing the fingers very close to his member.  
Vanilla was still surprised by the trust Tails gave to her. She felt inexperienced, but he seemed willing to encourage her not to be too much afraid. That kind attitude consoled her, so she said:  
"Uhm, o-ok! Thanks for the trust, sweetie~". Vanilla then practiced a few more licks on the plump feet, which shivered for each one of them. The rabbit mom licked and smelled the feet for several minutes, touching both the toes and the soles repeatedly. Then, she lifted her head and slowly enveloped one big toe with her lips, and gave a noisy suck. That last gesture caused Tails to gasp a quiet moan of excitement. His own penis was still fully erect, and he gripped it tightly, playing with its tip with his thumb.  
"Mmmh, please, go on, Vanilla! You are really good at it!~" Tails said so while softly fondling his member.  
Vanilla was flustered by that compliment, and giggled in return:  
"Mhmhmh, I'm glad to hear it, Tails! Ow~ It seems both of us are really happy right now!~" Vanilla said so while she too grabbed her own long penis with a hand. Upon gripping it, she moaned while still having Tails's big toes in her mouth. Tails liked those muffled moan and proceeded to increase his own stroking:  
[Eheh, she sounds so funny when she moans! It seems that, despite her 'rusty inexperience', she seems to have quite a good skill~]  
"Mhmh, you like sucking my toes like that, Vanilla? Or are you hiding something for me?~" Tails playfully lifted an eyebrow, seeing as Vanilla sucked his toes a few other times over, while her face was contorted with pleasured pain.  
"Mh mh!~" Vanilla nodded squinting her eyes. "I have to admit, playing and licking feet is really funny and exciting! Yours in particular look so cute and lovely!~ *sniff!* Mmmh, nice smell overall…!" Vanilla immediately blushed for what she just said. Her own lustful words sounded worse in her head once she actually spoke them out.  
"Ah! Ehm, eheh~ I'm sorry, Tails! This silly naughty old lady is getting carried away~" She bumped her head with the knuckles.  
Tails giggled himself: despite what they were doing, she still didn't abandon her genuine attitude - at least for the moment.  
"Ahah, it's all natural, Vanilla! Besides… I like naughty ladies~" Tails teased the rabbit mom with an allusive tone. Vanilla gasped in shock and stood up, almost scandalized.  
"Tails! How can you say this to me?! Oooh, if only I could, I-eeeeh?". As Vanilla was about to say something, she noticed her long stiff penis was touching Tails's slimy feet. Her glance was making contact with his tiny toes, and this caused the woman to gulp in fear:  
"Uuuh!~ That looks really dirty! S-Sorry, Tails!"  
The foxy boy felt a little bad for the apprehensive mother. She seemed behave too strictly with herself. This way, she'd never enjoy her last mating session. Tails looked as his toes were touching the deep red glance. It felt so stiff and plump, like it were a huge cherry. And then, an idea came to him. A rather kinky one, by the way.  
As Vanilla was still mumbling with herself, Tails began trailing his toes along the penis's skin up and down. Vanilla felt a shiver running up her shoulders and asked shocked to Tails:  
"T-Tails, darling?! What are you doing with my penis? W-Who said you could-oooh!~" Vanilla felt another pleasuring shiver shaking her back. Tails giggled once again while using his full soles to embrace the penis, as his stroking increased its intensity.  
"You know, Vanilla? I think you are trying too much not to lose your own goodness. But, the question is, mating like this doesn't smear what you really are. I too have some fun every now and then, but that doesn't defy me as a pervert or an awful company, isn't it?"  
Vanilla moaned in pleasure more loudly as her little companion kept his own footjob on going:  
"O-Of course you're not awful, Tails!~ Aoooouuhm!~ Y-You're so sweet, so smart and so friendly with me and my daughter I wouldn't mind if you stayed together, really!~ Mmh, ooowh, a-actually, it's - aaahahah! It's really good! Your cute feet are fondling my penis so nicely! - aehm, as I said-aaaauh!~"  
"Eheh, come on, Vanilla! Don't worry about feeling good! That's what I'm here for you today!" Tails gripped the sheets under him so that he could increase his rough footjob. His maneuvers changed every now and then, as one sole took care of the tip while the other rubbed the penis between his two toes, and so on. "Hey, playing with a penis using feet is actually really funny! And yours is a great test subject!" Tails said so, while Vanilla was fondling her still covered breasts, moaning more loudly.  
"Mmmh, Tails! Y-Your dirty words actually sound really endearing! Aaaah! Mmmnh, y-yes, yes - your feet are so good and rough! Please, let me push them harder!"  
As Vanilla said so, she grabbed Tails's feets and moved them herself back and forth, applying her own strength to it. To Tails's surprise, Vanilla was anything but weak - he felt his leg strength being overpowered by Vanilla's own.  
[Wohohoah! She surely didn't skip gym despite her age! Ehehe, overall, I'm more than happy today! I wonder if Rouge would like such treatment herself?~]  
Vanilla pushed Tails's feet harder and harder across her penis, which she felt was near the point of cumming. Her eyes were turned upwards and her tongue was hanging out.  
"Ahahah! Yes! Yes, my baby boy!~ Let me use your cute dirty feet to rub my needy penis!!~ Ah yes, I'm-I'm going to come! Right, now! Yyyyyyeeeesssh!!!!!~~" Vanilla's squeaky voice echoed throughout the empty room, as her stiff penis unloaded shots after shots of warm semen. She stroked with her own hands a few other times. Unbeknownst to her, a good amount of shots ended up falling on Tails's body. His own penis too was leaking drops of semen, but he felt like he had still more energy.  
Vanilla sighed in pure orgasmic satisfaction, as her sore legs kneeled down on the floor, her penis feeling particularly sensitive, both because of the ejaculation and because of all the built-up tension from before.  
Tails panted heavily, as he looked at his feet, covered with yellowish cum:  
"Uufh, woow! That was really good, Vanilla! You've been great!" Tails looked at where Vanilla was sitting, and took a look at her face. Her eyes were semi-closed and her mouth panting, feeling really exhausted.  
Vanilla wiggled her head to regain her sight and looked down at her penis: it was still stiff and hard, as its tip was leaking out drops after drops, smearing the carpet.  
Even though she would normally dramatically complain about such issue, she was now feeling too funny to act like this. She's hardly felt like this in, like, years, and even though she didn't fully embraced it fully at the beginning, she thought that, she might need more of it.  
[I'm still so hard after all of that?! Oh my goodness, Vanilla!~ Since when did you have so much endurance?! - ah, now even my talk is getting dirtier… but, still…].  
Deep inside of her, she realized that it wasn't an illusion anymore: her lust had been pushed to the point of no return, as she deeply wished to have more of it. 

Tails got off the bed and walked toward the drained Vanilla. She looked at the foxy boy and was shocked to see him not only still hard, but his body was covered with her own semen. She was about to scream and blush profusely all over again, but this time, she took a deep breath and, after just a shocked expression, she said:  
"Oh my, Tails!! Hihih, I-I'm sorry I smeared your body like that! Y-You know? All that foot work and stuff?~ Eheh…"  
Tails scratched his lower belly and giggled himself:  
"Yeah, that was really funny. But, say. Why don't we take a shower together first? It'd be a good way to wash our current stress… you know, in case you wanted to do more w-with me, later, here?" Tails was slightly blushing for talking to the rabbit mom like that. After all, he was the one who asked Vanilla to make it with her, and even though she did part take in (even though with not a few second thoughts) he thought he may have been asking for too much, for her own comfort. 

Unbeknownst to him, Vanilla was more than satisfied by that first foot play - but she hungered for more.  
So, in the blink of an eye, she lifted Tails's body and embraced it tightly upon her fabric-covered breasts. She then softly opened her lips, and said:  
"Please, young man… Let’s do it again, after the shower!!" 

Her eyes looked like changed completely from before. Tails smiled in response and gave an affectionate kiss on her right boob… 

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmh! Oh yes, Vanilla! Keep sucking at it! Your mouth is so warm and wet!!"   
"Mph, don't you think you can come just now, baby man! I like you too much for me to stop right now! Aaaauhm!~"   
The foxy boy, Tails, and the rabbit lady, Vanilla, were washing themselves under the shower, wanting to relax themselves after the first intense physical contact with each other. Tails's rough footjob on Vanilla's thick and stiff penis did certainly take a tool on his energies - especially considering the fact Vanilla herself used her own strength to increase the stroke work, but he wasn't expecting her to keep on doing stuff even when washing one another. 

As the two went under the shower, they did spend some minutes of carefree, helping each other to wash their sweaty and smelly bodies, while chucking with one another and talking about various matters. One of them involved whether Tails could have ever had Cream as her girlfriend. The way he asked it was so casual Vanilla couldn't hide her slightly annoyed look. It was true she did tell Tails something like that, but according to her own judgment, he'd have to prove himself more than that, so he could be the best partner her precious daughter could ever possibly have.  
Vanilla ,though, already knew that Cream would have been safe in Tails's hands, but she still wanted to make sure he could provide everything that was necessary for her baby - not anymore now, more like a young woman - girl.   
Tails thought about Vanilla's words and said to her:  
"Well, ok, Vanilla. I promise you I will do my best for your daughter! Mmnh~" Tails grunted while Vanilla was washing his ears and caressing his head. She was almost twice Tails's size and, from her current position, her own stiff penis was touching his back for each movement she made. Tails gulped a little while he saw his own penis stiffening once again. The whole situation was making him feel happier than ever. Sure, it wasn't exactly normal, quite thw opposite - but, if he could make Vanilla happy once again and if he could guarantee himself Cream's hand, then he would have been ready for anything. 

Vanilla then proceeded to rub his back with her big hands:  
"Mhmh, I have no doubts, my sweet young man~ But still, as a mother, I have to assure that everything is working functionally - and I mean, everything…" she tilted her head forward, looking as Tails was keeping his 6" stiff penis in his hand. She giggled a little and asked:  
"Mmh… What do you have in mind this time, you adorable perverted foxy?"   
Tails lifted his head and looked at Vanilla's face: her eyes were semi-closed in a serious seductive manner. He smirked, andn said:  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could check our respective meat tools?"   
Vanilla widened her eyes. Sometimes, she reverted back to her usual caring persona, while forgetting about the fact they were mating with one another. She waved her head, causing her long ears to flap around, and said:  
"Why not? You'd have to prove yourself as a nice man for my daughter. And what good man is without a good functioning penis?! [Oh goodness, it sounds so strange yet so funny at the same time!~] Say… mind if I begin first?"   
Tails thought about it and was actually pretty thrilled. He kinda got the idea about what she had in mind, but she decided to let actions speak for words:  
"Oh, you're welcome, ma'am. Then, I will take care of yours, I promise". He turned back to her and looked at her stiffened member. Its thickness would have alarmed anyone careless enough, but Tails was anything but intimidated: he instead gave a quick caresse on the solid meat pole, and Vanilla sighed in excitement. She then kneeled down while the shower was still flowing.   
Her head was now lined up with Tails's own. They looked at one another for a few seconds, each one admiring the other facial features with increasing intensity:  
"Are you sure you wanna take this responsibility, young man?" asked Vanilla, her hand slipping down on Tails's lap.   
"Sure, Vanilla. For you, I'm ready for everything!". Tails said himself, as he slowly brought his face closer to Vanilla's, and their lips made contact with one another.   
Their kiss was nothing like the previous one, where Tails caught the woman off guard completely. Now they both exchanged kisses after kisses, tasting their respective lips and even intertwining their tongues together. Vanilla's own tongue was so much bigger than Tails's own he even caught it with his own lips and sucked it. Vanilla gasped in shock, her lustful eyes squaring the excited young man:  
"Mmmh, what was that? A Japanese kiss? Eheh, really kinky!~" said Vanilla while she lowered her head lower, to the point where she could stare at Tails's erect penis. Its pink skin was covered in veins, and its tip was twitching back and forth. Vanilla licked her lips and said:  
"Well, young man! Here comes the next treat! Aaaauhm!~~" she playfully moaned while swallowing Tails's penis in one bite. The foxy boy's head felt spinning like crazy: his mouth was open wide as he could barely emit any actual noise or coherent words. Vanilla muffled a satisfied noise while still having the penis inside her mouth, and started enveloping it with her warm tongue:  
"Aaaaaahuh! I-It's amazing, Vanilla!~ Your tongue is so warm and slimy! P-Please, keep on going!"   
Vanilla then gasped for air, and looked at the excited boy. She could admire his happy and satisfied face, and she smiled once again:  
[Mhmh, even his moans and horny face are cute! Ooh, we still have so much to do!~]   
She lowered her body once more and swallowed Tails's penis in one bite all over again. As she was starting to move his lips to get a proper taste of it, she realized that, despite its size, it felt incredibly dense and heavy in her mouth, while her tongue touched it over and over again. It didn't feel like flesh and muscles at all - more akin to a solid piece of steel.   
[Mmmhph! And to think that my daughter could have such gifted treasure all for herself is so unnerving!... Oh well, now for the time being, it is all mine!] 

Vanilla moved her head back and forth, making sure her lips held a good tight of Tails's penis. Her tongue movements complimented her lips suction sounds, as it tasted the skin of the member.   
Tails, on the other hand, was having difficulty standing up. His legs were shaking not only because of the intense pleasure of the blowjob, but also because of how hard Vanilla used his feet a few minutes ago. At some point, Tails felt like he was slipping down, and so, in order not to fall over, he had to hold himself onto Vanilla's head. He instinctively gripped her soft ears and, before he could mutter a coherent word of help, his hips trusted forward and they hit Vanilla's cheeks with a noisy slap! Vanilla gurgled in shock, and she too held Tails's body tightly on instinct, as she could feel the hard penis quivering in her mouth. She brought Tails's body closer to her face as she applied a further tongue job.   
"Gggnnh! V-Vanilla, p-please! C-Could you hold me tightly? I-mmmgh! I think my legs are falling! Oooohwhgh!!~". His moas became louder. Vanilla heard Tails's plead and gasped, taking herself off from his penis momentarily:  
"What? Oh, deary~ It's because of that other work from before? Hihih, don't worry~ I'll support you with my hands! And, is it me, or your solid cute penis is almost going to unload?... But, if you don't mind, may you not shoot in my mouth, please?~"   
Tails nodded his head and relaxed his legs, as Vanilla held his smaller body with her left hand while she held his penis with the right one:  
"S-Sure, Vanilla~ If you don't like the taste of semen in your mouth, then you don't have to". His eyes were shut while his lips were tightened.   
"Mhmh, thank you, sweetie! Now, allow me to unload your stress!~" Vanilla then held the penis into her hand. She used two fingers to quickly stroke it. The flowing water of the shower made the penis extra slippery, making the whole stroking job longer and more exciting for both partners:  
"My goodness, Tails! You're still so young, and your lil' penis is already this well developed and hard! It could be stroked for hours and still keeping its hardness then!~"   
Tails chuckled for that horny commentary:  
"Ahah-ah! I-I thank you for the compliment!~ Oooohwhn! ~ It's stinging! I think it's close!!~"   
"Oh yeah? Then, let it out! Don't hold back!~"   
Vanilla moved her thumb and index together even harder, and after a few seconds, a quick burst of semen came out from the tip. A white, gooey liquid spread all over Vanilla's face, as we as the shower box. Vanilla had both her eyes and mouth closed, and she waited for the ejaculation to terminate.   
The rabbit woman sighed in satisfaction. She cracked her fingers and used the flowing water to wash her smeared face. She was smiling, still incredulous for what she just performed - both a blowjob and an handjob. Her inner burn wasn't placating any time soon, as she felt she could do more than that.   
Once making sure to wash Tails's penis once again - while also acknowledging how much stiff and solid it was after all of that work, still! - she closed the water flow, and exited the shower box. Tails was sitting on the floor, taking deep breaths while giggling with satisfaction. He looked as Vanilla's plump and curvy hips wiggled left and right while she was looking for towels. The woman took a few and gave them to the foxy boy, so they could dry out and go back to her room:  
"Awwwwn! Whoaw!~" Vanilla took a deep sigh of relief. "It's been really funny, hihihih!~ I never felt so endeared and excited for a very long time, Tails!". She rubbed both her head and her chest, while Tails was still sitting down, rubbing his sore feet and legs:  
"Yeah, you're right, Vanilla! You were incredible, ehehe~ - ehm, it was a compliment. I hope you're not offended…" Tails knew how much apprehensive and unsure Vanilla felt about all this mating session, and understood wherever the woman struggled to find it entertaining as a whole. The rabbit mom, this time however, wasn't completely ashamed or embarrassed. Instead, she thanked the young foxy, as she proceeded to lift him up and embracing him while walking back to her room.  
"You know, Tails? I never believed a man would have helped me to feel so alive and happy after so many years… but, are you sure all these kinky game don't make me a… s-slut?" Vanilla blushed a little for saying that obscene word.   
Tails, as he felt the warmth of Vanilla's close body to his, waved his head in negation, as he said:  
"You don't even have to think about it, Vanilla! You are a really good woman and an even better mother. But, as I said before, sometimes, it's not a sin to have fun like this… even for you"   
Tails lifted himself toward Vanilla's face and kissed her cheek. The woman chuckled and said:  
"Mhmhmh, thank you, Tails! You really are a good man!~" 

OOO

Vanilla layed on her bed, which still had smears of her own dried semen. She didn't seem to care at all about it - heck, she even completely forgot about the fact she had brought tea and treats for her little houseguest. Speaking of which, Tails had made his way crawling from the low edge of the bed. He slowly approached Vanilla's limp and relaxed member, wishing to give it a proper treatment. But, first his eyes layed on her own big, wiggling feet, as they both looked beyond inviting. Compared to his own, Vanilla's were at least twice in size, long and plump all over their white soles. The five toes were round and had half-brown half-wite fur. Vanilla looked at the foxy boy staring at them and guessed how much he wanted to try them out. In her mind, she wasn't troubled giving him such opportunity, considering how much she abused of his's before:  
"Hey,Tails!~ My own penis is waiting for you~... Unless your eyes found something more interesting?!~", she wanted to tease the endeared foxy boy for her own fun. Tails realized she noticed his sudden interest shift, and said:  
"Mmmh, probably, ma'am. I mean, who wouldn't be attracted by these beauties?!"   
Vanilla blushed for that flattery. "... But, I'd only take a small taste. I'll soon come for the real deal~"   
Having said that, Tails spent a good couple of minutes giving Vanilla's massive feet a proper treatment. Both massaging and licking both her soles and toes, Tails found the whole thing extremely pleasuring - so much so he wished he could give such treatment every day. He felt his slightly sensitive penis hardening once again, and after one last couple of licks, she left Vanilla's feet go, and crawled until he reached Vanilla's semi-erect penis.   
Once taking a closer look while holding it with both his hands and giving it kisses, he realized just how much bigger it felt compared to what he previously thought. The red tip, which he compared to a big cherry, could have barely fitted into his mouth. He thought that, if he struggled just a little more, he could have made it. But, there was still time for that - he preferred to enjoy the whole thing a little more before the hard stuff. And, besides, the fact Tails was so close, meant he had a more than clear sight of Vanilla's own vagina. He didn't remember the last time he saw one, but this woman's one was beyond his personal concept of inviting. Its fleshy lips were drenched with transparent fluid, and for each stroke Tails performed, the vagina emitted a slight squirt.   
Meanwhile Vanilla, while still treasuring the excellent treatment Tails practiced on her feet, was admiring marveled as Tails fondled and played with her member with his tiny yet strong hands.   
"Mmmh! AaaahAaahuh~ T-Tails! Your touch is so good!~ This is the very first time someone stroke it for me!~ Aaaauhhmh!! I'm so thankful to you, my dear young man!~~" Vanilla sighed in ecstacy, as she also started fondling her own large breasts. She suckes her own nipples while massaging the flesh, and Tails's handjob didn't slow down at all. From his perspective, playing with that huge meat rod was getting more exciting the more he practiced his work. He even started kissing it and giving licks. The only problem was that, he saw he had too many parts to play with at once. Vanilla had both a penis, a vagina and an anus. So many possibilities and so little time left.   
"Mhmh, you know, Vanilla? With so much stuff to play with right here, it's a real pain to decide what to do!~". He then proceeded to envelope her whole head with his lips, lick its base, and then release it with a loud *pop!*, like a suction cup. Vanilla moaned in pleasure for that last move. "Mh mh! You're like a treasure mine, Vanilla!~"   
"Mmh, whow! I didn't know you were so flattering when you're busy, darling! Oooowhn, I think I'm close once again!"  
Tails saw a few pearls coming out from the tip. The whole penis was throbbing when he released it. He thought hhe should ask Vanilla:  
"Wait. S-Should I keep stroking it that hard? Aren't you sensitive from before?"   
"Nggh! D-Don't worry, you gente man! Keep in going! I can take it! I-want it!~"   
Tails nodded and held the member tightly into his hands. In order to further increase the pleasuring, he decided to use his left fingers to touch her lower lips. Vanilla gasped in excitement for that sudden touch: she almost completely forgot about the fact she was already wet down under.   
[It-It's incredible!~~ Having boh my penis stroked and my vagina touched is s-so overwhelming!!~ Mmhmhn, I'm almost jealous of Tails's position right now - eeeeeh! My goodness, now I'm even thinking like a real pervert-AH!] AAAAAhhugh!~~" Vanilla gasped in utter ecstacy once she felt at her limit:  
"Hey hey, Vanilla! You are disgustingly cute when you scream like that. Tell me, do you feel ready?"  
Vanilla then grabbed her penis as well, causing both their pairs of hand to stroke it at the same time:  
"Yes! Y-Yes, my precious partner!~ Let’s stroke it together!!"   
Their hands kept stroking the long, sensitive member, until: "UuuoooooaAAAAAHAHHGH!" Vanilla's scream preceded a big load out of her semen. Her tip shot drops after drops, as her own hands kept stroking despite feeling so sensitive. Her semen dropped all over her bed, as Tails wanted to make sure he wasn't covered in it as best as he could. 

Vanilla took deep breaths consecutively, putting a hand on her chest: it was beating up like crazy, and it felt like burning hot. She fondled her breasts a couple of times before she could say anything else:  
"Uff! *anf!* A-Amazing, Tails darling!~ I would have never believed you'd be so good at it!~... but, tell me. Where did you learn how to be so good at it?~"   
Tails, who was cracking his knuckles because of all the efforts he put into his work, crawled on the bed, in order to rest near Vanilla's upper body. He layed on the pillow on her side, so that he could take a little rest and also admire the beautiful facial features of the goddess he was making it with.   
Tails was actually blushing for that compliment. He didn't have an answer, for real:  
"A-Actually, Vanilla… I never had any experience with male organs. I don't feel attracted to males, but still I don't dislike the idea to deal with a penis - it's a little convoluted to explain the feeling…"   
Vanilla mumbled and then she layed a hand on his fluffy chest. Tails felt like his heart jumped up and down from it, as her fingers trailed lower and lower:  
"Mmmh, perhaps you are bisex? You enjoy both females and males, it seems. Or, perhaps you have a sexual interest for women with penises?~"   
Tails was about to answer, but his words were cut short when Vanilla caught his member once again, like she did so in the shower. Her thumb and index encircled its base, tightening it hard and moving up and down. Tails gasped for excitement, as he tried to come up with an answer:  
"P-Perhaps, that's a good idea, Vanilla!~ Mmhgh! Maybe I understood it thanks to you, today. If that's the case, I thank you. B-But, do you feel ok with it?"   
Vanilla then brought her body closer to the foxy boy. He could feel the warmth of her fluffy and soft body, as her breasts were practically attached to his face.   
"Mph, I really don't mind too much, darling. As a single mother who lost her man many years ago, I stopped caring about sexual orientation and preferences at all… Eheh, now that I think about it, do you wish I tell you a little story? Ahah, I know it's a little surreal to talk like this while we're doing t-this, but… we still have some time before we do other stuff, right?"  
Tails was surprised Vanilla wanted to talk to him after all they've already done. But, he was curious to know more about her - they didn't talk much about themselves even at lunch:  
"Why not, Vanilla? Tell me whatever you want. I'm curious!~" Tails giggled, and Vanilla found it absolutely adorable - especially when he squirmed because of her quite efficient handjob:  
"Mmgh! I-I have to admit, Vanilla… your strength is impressive! That's admirable, really~"   
Vanilla chuckled and put a hand on her mouth:  
"Why, thank you, sweetie! As a single mother, you do need to be strong for what's left of your family~... yeah - b-but, anyway, my dear boy. Our story begins s long tome ago.. ."   
Tails listened eagerly, like he reverted to a small child ready to hear the goodnight tail - but, in this case, he was more than awake and wasn't ready to fall asleep any time soon… 

OOO

"Nnnngh! A-Are you for real, Vanilla? Aauhm!~" said Tails, while he was trembling for excitement.   
"More than real, sweetie!~ And this is the on how Vanilla was rejected by Rouge the Bat…" answered Vanilla, while she was sniffing and licking Tails's butthole, while her feet were put on the foxy's face. "Ah, I honestly feel bad for that poor baby, but hey - de gustibus!~ Speaking of 'tastes'~ Aaauhm!~" Vanilla restarted her rimmjob, as she concluded her little story. 

Vanilla told Tails about the time where she wanted to spend a good night outside. She wanted to partecipate to one of those huge parties with loud music and loads of alcohol were the norm. Here, she met the fabulous, sensual bat woman, and she asked her to spend the night together, as she was alone. Since Rouge didn't seem to have anything better to do - aside from stealing some jewelry and snaking the face of those piglets who tried to put their hands on either her or Vanilla herself - their relationship kept prospering over the course of the night. Eventually, it was so close for them to actually share a bed together; however, as soon as Rouge uncovered Vanilla from her clothes and witnessed the fact she had a masculine member as well, she was horrified. Vanilla, though, sort of expected such reaction. Rouge still apologized for her disrespectful behavior, and Vanilla accepted, letting Rouge go and making Vanilla come back home a little bit disappointed.   
"Don't get me wrong, though! I wasn't expecting her to do any naughty things! We just knew each other, it wouldn't have been right. Just a couple of kisses would have been enough for me~" Vanilla said, her voice having a hint of sadness.   
Tails, who was still enjoying the deep rimmjob of his partner and the heavy aroma of her huge feet, was more than surprised from this story:  
[Man! I never expected Vanilla tried hitting on women back in the day! And, I didn't even expect Rouge being so contrary to such things… uh, guess I assumed things wrong… You seriously never stop learning about people!] "Mmmh, damn, Vanilla! Only now I can say, your feet are amazingly tasty!" Tails's tongue licked the wide white soles in circular motion, causing them to twitch in excitement. Their softness and the nasty aroma was slowly intoxicating him, as he hungered for more of them. Vanilla, on the other hand, was twirling her long tongue inside Tails's butthole. To her surprise, it was pretty clean, and its sweaty, masculine aroma was starting to enjoy herself as well.   
"Mhmhm, I appreciate your enjoyment, darling! At this point, you can have them and take a good lick whenever you want to~"   
Tails immediately stopped his own licks, just as he heard those words. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or he didn't die because of ecstacy:  
"E-ehm, w-what did just say, V-Vanilla?" he peeked, moving Vanilla's feet aside for a moment.   
Vanilla too stopped her tongue job, smiling only like she can:  
"Hihihih, you heard that right, darling! I said, you can have as much of my feet as you want whenever you can~. And you know why?"   
Vanilla asked, while she let Tails's back flat on the bed, while she grabbed her penis with a hand, and pointed it right toward his wet anus. Tails looked in shock at that sequence of events. He couldn't believe it was happening, but it was… and couldn't be more eager than ever:  
"Because, from now on, you officially become a member of the family!~"   
Just as she said so, Vanilla slowly started inserting the tip inside the anus. Tails squeaked a little for the shock: even though he was anything but dry, he knew that insertion would have hurt sooo much to him:  
"Hold on the sheets, young man! Mama's coming to you!~". Vanilla's eyes were eager and willing to keep going all night long too. As she slowly pushed further in, her tip entered in completely. Tails gasped, as he felt his muscles stretching more.   
"Gggnh! It-it really hurts, b-but I guess it's normal, right?". He was however more than happy. He never practiced any anal insertion, and the thought of doing so with such gorgeous and lovely mother filled his heart with renewed passion.   
"Mmhgh! O-Ok, Tails! Hope you are ready for the main event!~"   
"Mhmhmh! You bet it, ma'am! Come on, keep on going!". Tails was holding Vanilla's hands tightly.   
"Ok… *inhale* here. I. Gooo!~~" Vanilla pushed further again, shoving her full length right inside Tails's butt. Her thighs slapped onto his buttcheeks and made a loud flesh noise.  
Tails moaned in pleasuring pain, feeling his innards filled to the brim with the hard carnal flesh. His teeth gritted, trying to fight the pain:  
"Mhmh!~ Relax, darling." Vanilla said, nearing her face closer to Tails's own and kissing him on the mouth. "Just easen your tension and let me do the rest for you!"   
Tails nodded in pain, and Vanilla started to push herself back and forth slowly. Her hips performed slight thrusts, making her penis emitting slopping noises for each movement. The combination of the noises caused by the sloppiness and their respective bodies hitting each other was making both the lovers more eager and thirsty. The noise was really good for both of them, and Vanilla was enjoying ebery second of that perfect penetration:  
"Aaaah! It feels so goood! I can feel your insides tightening around my dick so hard!~"   
"I-It's a reflex, Vanilla!" Tails squeaked in excitement, still gritting his teeth. "My muscles are contacted because of how much I'm enjoying the whole treatment!! Please, don't stop!". His loud voice was melting Vanilla's heart. She never felt so pleasured in her whole life.   
"R-Right, sweetie! But, n-now… I'd like to change position. Are you with me?"   
Tails opened his eyes, having a few tears running down on his cheeks:  
"S-Sure, Vanilla. Please, lead me!~". His eager and happy voice encouraged Vanilla to proceed with the next thrusting session. 

She made Tails turn his body, so that he was finding himself face-first on the bed. His belly was covered, and his buttcheeks at Vanilla's mercy:  
"Mmmh! I must admit, this sight is also quite lovable, darling. Even though I can't see your cute face!~"   
"I'm pretty positive to say, you wouldn't forget it any time soon. So, don't stop right now and keep on going, please! I feel ready now!"   
"Ooook, sweetie! Here it is!!!"   
Vanilla grabbed Tails's cheeks and pushed her whole weight against his butt. Her penis hit his bottom time and time again, the sloppy noises filling the silence of the room. Tails was squirming moans of enjoyment - as his pain was long gone and forgotten. Vanilla, meanwhile, felt like her sight was fogged. What was left of her caring and lovable persona was almost gone, leaving its place for passionate and unrestricted lust. Her tongue was hanging out as her hips clapped loudly on Tails's buttcheeks:  
"Yes, yes! Oh yeah, my baby! Let mommy take care of you your lovely bun!! Oooh yeeeyh!!~"   
["Yeeeyh"? Ah, now that's a new for me!] "Yes! Please Vanilla! Keep thrusting! Thrust like you need it!!!"   
Vanilla layed her arms on the bed, as she now applied her full strength into her thrusts. With her arms pushing onto the bed, and her calfs putting most of the strength, she didn't care at all how much she was pushing through. Her own enjoyment was too much for her to restrain anymore. And then, she felt like she was about to come once again.   
"Nnngh! Oh Tails!! I think I'm coming once agaiiin!! I-I'll make sure to release it outside of your butthole, ok?!?"   
"T-thank you, Vanilla!"   
The woman then proceeded to slowly remove her penis out of the now deformed butthole, and then she released another flow of semen across the bed.   
"Aaaaaaassgh!!! This last one was pretty painful!!~" Vanilla moaned in pain, as her sore penis shot out a couple more times, before she lawyed on her back, completely and utterly drained.   
Tails, on the other hand, was still erect and stiff. His butt hurt like heck and could barely hold his own posture. His heart was racing fast and he needed to release his own build-up somehow.   
"Aagh! It's still so stiff, it's hurting! Mmmh, I wonder if…". He turned his head toward Vanilla's exhausted body. Her penis was softening as seconds passed, but her own vagina was still juicy wet.  
The only question is: was Tails ready to claim Vanilla's main carnal treasure as well. However, the answer wouldn't have come any time soon, because… 

DLING DLONG!  
"Hey, mommy! I'm hoooome!~"

Right in the middle of the whole thing, the doorbell broke the silence of the room like a cannonball hit a glass shop. Tails's face became pale white, and so did Vanilla's. Even though she was drained out of energies, the doorbell ringing and her daughter calling her out were more than enough to cause her to wake up immediately. It didn't matter if her head was spinning: they both needed to wash themselves. Right. Now. Or else, they'd be toasted - morally, mind you, more than what they already were.   
Tails was the first one to talk:  
"Dang it!! Cream is already here!"   
"We need a shower! Right!"   
"Now! I'll hide in the bathroom! You follow me and take your clothes!"   
"Right away, darling!~"   
They both were surprised how much in sync their thoughts were in a situation like this. They had like 6 or 7 seconds before Cream went upstairs and searched for her mother once knowing she wasn't anywhere on the ground floor.   
Without hesitant one instant, Tails ran as fast as possible in the bathroom, and Vanilla followed on toe, having taken her clothes and also closing the door with the key. She had the right excuse for her daughter.

Just as Cream was stepping upstairs, both Tails and Vanilla were already in the bathroom.   
"Mooom? Where are you?!"   
"Uhm, h-here, in the bathroom, honey! A-And, don't shout like it! H-Here I come!~"   
Vanilla slightly the door, making only her head visible. Cream saw her and tried to greet her with her usual squeaky voice, but Vanilla silenced her, putting a finger on her mouth:  
"Please, honey. Don't shout like that! You see…" she turned her head back and then talked again. "Tails is still here, and he's taking a nap. I don't know if he has awakened."   
Cream gasped, putting her hands on her mouth:  
"T-Tails is still here?! Really?"   
"Yeah. He looked tired from all that work, so I let him stay here for a couple of hours~ I hope you are happy!~" Vanilla smile, while trying to contain the embarrassment of talking to her daughter while naked and with her own member semi-softened.   
Cream chuckled and said:  
"Eheh, of course I am, mom! You were so nice to him! Thank you.. Well, now I have go. You take your shower! Bye!"   
Cream gave a kiss to Vanilla, and she walked off. Vanilla smiled and then closed the door. However, while Cream was going to her room, she sniffed herself. She thought she smelled a funny odor, which was somehow familiar.   
[Mmmh. I wonder why mom was smelling like that?... Nah, whatever, it's not a business of mine… Mmh maybe she jerked herself, like she usually does… Eh, good luck Tails didn't see her!] 

Vanilla made sure Cream left the corridor, then she turned to Tails, who opened the shower. She was panting in panic, as she almost got herself caught. She never lied to her daughter like that - if anything, she was the one who usually lied to her to hide questions, but this time, it was the other way around.   
"Uuuf! Oh my goodness! That was so close, Tails darling!!~ And she even kissed me! Agh, I don't smell exactly like roses!~"   
Vanilla was blushing, but Tails was still smiling to her.   
"Well, it went well, anyway. And besides, you could always tell her you ran outside for exercises. You do that regularly, don't you?"   
Vanilla lifted her eyebrows dubiously, as she walked inside the shower too.   
"How do you know about that, Tails?"   
"Uhm, I-I've seen some sport clothes hanging near your wardrobe. So, I guess it could do the work!"   
Vanilla put some shampoo on her head and ears, and chuckled relieved:  
"Oh, Tails. You're so thoughtful!~"  
Tails smiled as well:  
"I don't want her to discover anything of what we've just done today. Don't you think?"   
Vanilla nodded solemnly:  
"You're right, darling. We've done much more than what I've been expecting. Uuff, I'm honestly surprised of you, Tails!~ I never believed you'd be so passionate and willing to take the lead. I basically followed you in… toe!~" Vanilla brought one of her feet close to Tails's calfs. He gasped in shock, and almost slipped backwards, but Vanilla caught him in time. They both laughed, while trying not to attract any suspicion:  
"Ehehe, Vanilla, come on! Cream's here!~ But y-yeah, you're right. I-I hope you liked it as much as I did"   
Vanilla then caught Tails by the armpits and lifted him, making his torso resting between her breasts.   
"Ahah~ Are you kidding me? You were amazing back then, darling!~" she kissed him on the mouth. "I was so afraid and apprehensive, yet you managed to give me hope!... you managed to make this old lady feel alive after so many years. I could never hope to repay you for your gesture…". She looked down, seeing as Tails was still fully erect.   
Tails, on the other hand, smiled at her and said:  
"Eheh, you don't need to repay me anyway, Vanilla! And besides, didn't you tell me you wanted me… to stay here with… you?"   
Vanilla gasped as she put Tails down:  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Oooh, I can't wait to tell Cream about it!~ Ok, come on, Tails! Let’s finish our shower quickly. I still have to wash my bed!"   
"Right, Vanilla. Ok!" 

OOO 

Soon, the two would have talked to Cream about Vanilla's decision. She told to her that, once she was running outside to exercise, she thought about this possibility, and because of the fact Tails had been such a nice and lovable guest, and considering the fact he and Cream would have been such a nice couple. She announced her daughter Tails's transfer to their home, from now on.   
Needless to say, Cream was bewildered beyond happiness for that new. One of the last things Cream expected from his mother was the fact she accepted Tails to take part of her family, alongside her. She didn't know what to say, except for screaming and giggling in pure joy. Tails watched as his potential fiancé was jumping around happily, and he proceeded to embrace her, joining her happiness.  
Meanwhile, Vanilla enjoyed the sight of the two young grown-ups cheering up together. She was sitting on the sofa, with her hands crossed and her eyes closed.   
[Mmmh, it's such a lovely sight… DonDon't worry, Tails! I'll make sure to give you all the love you need…] 

The rest, my folks, is history…

The End


End file.
